Love's Path
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: A short little thing from Momiji's POV. Set when Kusanagi was seeing all the ghosts of his past. It made me cry, so grab a tissue if you're weak at heart (like me).


Hey, guys, sorry I haven't written in a while, or updated my other stories. My mind has been, well...distracted lately. A lot of things are happening to me, and very, very quickly. While I was away, however, I discovered a "new" anime (it's actually been out for a while, so it's sorta old, but part 2 of it still hasn't been translated, so I guess you could call it pretty new) while I was away and I couldn't keep my hands off it. I liked it so much, and I think I've found a new couple to toy with!

Well, for those who don't know, Blue Seed is all about this girl called Momiji Fujimiya. She finds out that she's actually a legendary girl, namely the Kushinada. Her blood, the blood of the Kushinada, is the only way to destroy these monsters called Aragami. The Aragami created this guy named Mamoru Kusanagi to protect the Kushinada, and he basically does it only cause he likes Momiji, but never shows it. 

Well, I wanted to write a sorta "through Momiji's eyes" fic about what I thought she was thinking when she finally, _finally_ tells him she loves him. I decided to call it simply "Love's Path". 

Disclaimer: Blue Seed and all characters pertaining to thus are property of Yuzo Takada and ADV productions. The author of this fan fiction makes no profit from this work.

Enjoy.

***

**__**

Love's Path

by: Angel of the Dragon

edited by: Neko

original story by: Yuzao Takada

***

Love...what a funny little word. It toys with your mind, making you wonder what kind of a person he is. Wondering whether he loves you just as much as you love him, or if you even love him at all. Wondering, wandering in the wallowing pity of fate.

How can someone say that love is a risk when a person loves you right back? But no one is certain, love is confusing. Does he love me? Does he love me like I love him, or is he all flirtation and no dedication?

Chimes ringing in my head as I think about it. Love, such a funny, awful, incredulous little word. I love him. I know I do. But does he love me?

Mamoru Kusanagi. Just thinking his name makes my heart beat faster. Tears spring to my eyes. Does he love me? I can't tell. He's always been a pervert and a jerk, but...it's just that he isn't just that. He's only ever been a pervert toward me and a jerk toward _me_.

They say that you hurt the one you love. Does he love me? Does he do this to me because he loves me? Life in general is so confusing, why does love have to be twice as much? 

I know for certain that I love him. My heart beats faster. Every time he's in danger, I have to help him, even though he calls me names when I do. He calls me an idiot for saving his life. He says that he's the one who's supposed to be protecting me.  
But what good's the Kushinada if the Kushinada has lost the one person she loves the most? Kusanagi, can't you tell? I love you from the depths of my heart, from the very aches and pains that love gives to the passion that burns my very soul.

He's in danger. I can sense it. That aura...that twisted, unpenetrible aura around that city. He had gone inside and I could sense that he was drifting...lighter than air. He was confused, but about what?

"Kusanagi..." I murmur to myself. "He's inside!" I race toward the closest entrance to the inside, the mother-of-pearl cloud before me. I hear shouts of protest, but my feet carry me only faster. He was in danger, my love was in danger! I had to get to him in time. I just had to!

"Kusanagi!" I cried out, searching, hoping, striving, running, leaping...I couldn't have cared less the verbs I was racing to, I only hoped that I could find him before it was too late. Before my world and all the people in it were destroyed. 

"Kusanagi! Kusanagi!" I yelled again and again, my legs in agony, my heart in anguish, my soul tortured and contained. I felt trapped and probably was. I was trapped inside my own body. My heart ached to get out, to find the one it yearned for.

I tripped over a bump in the road and gave a groaning wail.   
"I don't like this!" I moaned.   
"Meow..."  
I looked up to see a black alley cat. Its sharp teeth, its ratty, smelly black fur, it's gleaming eyes...wait a second! There was a blue seed in that cat's eyes! I gave a frightened yelp and stood up, turning to run from it, but stopping when I saw what was now in front of me. 

Cats! Dozens and dozens of cats! I gave another scream and raced down the only escape path I could see, the adjacent hall in this lighted tunnel I was racing through.

"Kusanagi!" I yelled, still looking everywhere I could think of for him. I pressed a hand to my mitama, sensing his location the best I could. 

"Kusanagi!" I screamed again. There he was! But what on Earth...what the heck was he doing?! There was an Aragami right in front of him and he was doing something completely different from trying to destroy its mitama. But I could see, even from this distance, that his eyes were unfocused.

"Kusanagi!" I called to him. He looked at me, then back at the Aragami. But too late. The claws of the beast scraped his chest and I screamed in fear for his life. "Kusanagi!"

"Stand back, Momiji!" he yelled back. I heard him yelling and saw him punch the Aragami, but not kill it. It ran off, its tail hunkered between its legs. But Kusanagi...his chest! It was bleeding!

He moaned in pain and fell to the ground as I reached him.   
"Kusanagi!" I yelled again.

No, no, no, this wasn't happening, Kusanagi wasn't hurt! But he was. He moaned in pain. I knelt down, lifted him up, and carried his limp, heavy body into a nearby building. There were no people around, so using some bandages wouldn't be that bad a crime, right? But I didn't stop to think about that more than a second. 

He woke up as I finished tying a bandage around his chest, letting out a grunt of pain as I tied it at last.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, my voice very, very quiet. I still felt bad about this whole thing. "I slipped."  
"You idiot!" he scolded. "What are you doing here?! Why did you come here in the first place?" His voice was harsh and cold, but I could sense a little bit of underlying concern in it.

"I came...because I was looking for you," I answered, near tears, but I held them. This wasn't the time to cry. This was the time to be strong.

"Are you nuts?!" he yelled. "What kind of stupid reason is that?!"

"It's mine," I answered, keeping my voice as level as I could against the barrage of his tone.

"You're a stupid idiot!" he countered, sounding angry. My refuse was breaking, and quickly. I felt the resolve I had worked so hard to keep begin to dissolve.

"I know that!" I cried, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I held them back still, but they began to flow anyway. "I know I'm dumb!" I gave a soft sob, trying to stop the tears before they took over and I said something I knew I would regret. He sighed and stood up, taking his red jacket he constantly wore and placing it on his shoulders.

"You do know that there's no guarantee we'll ever get outta here," he said, more gently.  
"I'm sorry," I apologized again, my tears still coming. I gave a small sniffle. Then the sobs came again and slowly, my resolve cracked a little bit more. "But...but I just...all I knew was that you might never come back to me, that I might lose you forever...and I know that...I couldn't..." I sobbed again before my resolve crumbled and disappeared. "I know that I'm just another problem, and I know that I might not be able to help you at all, but...you're always doing stupid things! I have to worry about you all the time!"

He turned and looked at me. "Momiji..." he said reproachfully, but I cut him off.

"I worry about you when I'm at school, when I'm at home, and every time I shut my eyes," I shut them to prove my point and to block out the sight of him. "All I think of is you!!" I sobbed again. "I love you, and you don't even care!!!"  
"Momiji," he said again, his voice shaking, and put his arms around me, startling me beyond even my wild imagination. His strong, powerful arms, which had held me only a few times, each almost to kill me or save me, weren't rough and tight, but gentle and soothing. The shock that I felt was so powerful, I didn't move until he released me seconds later. But I wish he hadn't, for the words he said were powerfully impacting.

"Give me a little time," he said, so gently...I never thought that such a powerful person like him, such an arrogant one, such a...such a person as he could be so gentle and...loving. That was the only way I could describe it. I could feel the gentleness and the love in his words and I could see them in his eyes. "Once all of this is over, Momiji, I give you my solemn word I will come back. I'll come back for you." The emotion in my heart was so powerful, it could have crushed titanium steel. He said he'd come back! Not only that, but for me!

"Kusanagi..." I murmured in shock. I stared up into his eyes, trying to decide whether this was a dream or reality. A meow to my left told me it was no dream, if I was asleep. It was a nightmare.

"There you are," Kusanagi said beside me. He backed up forcing me behind him in protection. "Persistent beasts!" I looked up and gasped. There were thousands of cats, on the ceilings and on the walls, not to mention the floors.  
"Kusanagi, look!" I told him, pointing. He gasped as well, then growled.  
"We're surrounded." He glanced around, then gave me an order. "Momiji, stand back."  
I nodded and complied without hesitation. He's said he'd come back for me...that was all that mattered. All that mattered right at that moment.

And it was all that would ever matter to me.

***

I sorta, kinda had to do this one, but if you have any questions, please review. Even if you don't, I like criticism! But, if you want more information, email me. 

N-Please tell me you're not trying to sound professional.

A-I am, Neko, what's your problem this time?

N-I wish you wouldn't try to make it sound professional, Angel, it's not you!

A-I know it's not me, Neko, but my brother told me to do it. He said that if I could remember to do this every time I updated, he would give me twenty bucks. 

N-How about if I remind you to do it, you give me 50%?

A-Sure, why not. NOT!

N-Hey! I edit this stuff before it goes out!

A-Like it really needs much editing anyway?

N-Well...uh...not really...heh heh...at least not the kind I can give.

A-Hey, whatdya say I give you a fur-cut? *takes out razor*

N-No! Mesa no wanna fur-cut! If you try it, I'll go find myself a mitama and kill you!

A-Right....you can't kill me, Neko, I created you!

N-Did you really? I thought it was your brother.

A-No, it was me, you dumb cat. I can easily destroy you.

N-No, don't! I believe you! I believe you! I believe you! I believe you!

A-That's enough, Neko.

N-I believe you! I believe you!

A-See you guys later, I gotta get a certain cat to shut up!

N-I believe you! Bye, nekos, I gotta charm her into leaving me alone. I believe you!

A-Do I really have to do this?! Ja ne, peeps.

N-I believe you!

Razor-Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

A&N-Ahhhhh! How'd it turn on?!


End file.
